A door of a vehicle is usually designed to go through a check position before it can be fully opened. A check arm system is used to hold the door open in a specific angle, or in the check position. The conventional check arm system uses two metallic or elastomer spring units enclosed in a check arm housing and a check arm includes a ramp portion. The spring unit includes a slider adjacent to the check arm. The check arm is coupled to a clevis on a vehicle body and the door. The spring units are disposed opposite the check arm. During a door opening event, the ramp slides through the check arm housing and compresses the springs by pressing the sliders into the housing. The vertical load applied on the sliders by the spring causes friction and makes a door operator feels as a drag to move the door at this position, which sets up a check position. The compression of the spring stores potential energy. During a door closing event, the potential energy is released.
The inventor has recognized that check arm system introduces a large load on both the slider and the ramp interface and the friction thus created requires a sufficient force to overcome. The ramp itself, along with the friction, forces the load to non-perpendicular to an axis of the slider, but slightly off center, which can lead to wear of the slider and the check arm housing and can result in potential for noise during operation. Additionally, the check arm system is complex because of its multiple components and the need to attach the hardware associated with the check arm device to the door.